HEARTBREAKING!
by PANDAmuda
Summary: Dongwoo yang menceritakan semua tentang kekesalannya terhadap orang yang disukainya-Hoya. Mencoba untuk merelakan Hoya kepada seseorang yang sangat dicintai Hoya. Siapakah orang yang dicintai Hoya tersebut? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? BL. Drama. Angst (gagal). ENJOY THIS FIC! -PANDAmuda
1. HEARTBREAKING

TITTLE : **HEARTBREAKING**

AUTHOR : **PANDAmuda**

LENGTH : One Soot /Push Up Dance mendadak/

RATING : K

CAST:  
+ LEE HOWON (HOYA)

+ JANG DONGWOO (DONGWOO)

+ LEE SUNGJONG (JONGIE)

OTHER CAST:  
+ KANG SERA (SERA)

+ NA HYUNJUNG (HYUNJUNG)

+ HWANG HYEJIN (HYEJIN)

+ PARK SOOHE (SOOHI)

+ LEE JIMIN (JIMIN)

+ KANG JIYONG (JIYONG)

+ KIM NAMJOON (NAMJOON)

DISCLAMER : **THIS FF MINE. HOYA AND OTHER CAST IS YOUR'S BUT DONGWOO STILL MINE** /digebukin massa/

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

.

.

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILEND READERS**

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

**LET'S CHEK THIS OUT!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#All is DONGWOO POV**

"anak-anak hari ini ibu akan mengumumkan nama-nama untuk tugas Film." Suara guru kejruan kami. Ah.. aku sedang bosan, malas mendengarnya!

Panjang lebar ibu memberi tau siapa-saiapa aja pemeran dalam tugas film ini. Hingga akhirnya….

"buat kelompok ketiga sekaligus kelompok 3. Ketuanya Hoya, anggotanya Dongwoo, jongie, sera, hyunjung, hyejin, soohi, jimin, jiyong, namjoon." _Shock! Shit! Why?_ "oke. Mungkin ibu cuman ingin memberi tahukan itu saja, selanjutnya silahkan kalian diskusikan lagi masalah film kalian sama kelompok kalian masing-masing. Terimakasih"

.

"ya jadi film ketia ceritanya beda tipis dengan film '5CM' kalian pada tau kan?" kata hoya selaku ketua kami.

Jujur aja, males banget ngikutin apa yang di mau nya, terlalu mengikuti film orang itu gak baik. Tapi biarlah, malas aku ngurusin entar panjang lagi masalahnya.

Hingga keputusan akhirnya syuting kami di mulai hari sabtu depan dan peran yang aku dapatkan adalah Bos dari para anak nakal yang ada di kelas kami. Katanya sih karna tatapan mataku yang err.. mengerikan.

.

.

~~Sabtu sore di sekolah (Take 1)

Sekarang kami sedang di sekolah, kami sekolah di jam siang. Dan kami memutusakan membuat take pertama filmnya ketika sore dan yah.. sialnya aku harus bertemu dengan si ketua kelompok yang menyebalkan ini.

Sebenarnya aku dan si ketua kelompok itu tak memiliki masalah apa pun satu sama lain, namun….  
aku menyukainya. Dan yah, dia lebih menyukai jongie teman satu kelas kami sekaligus teman satu kelompok kami. Alasan dari awal aku kesal dan jengkel ya karna itu, sekelompok dengan orang yang kau suka namun orang yang kau suka itu bahagia karna dia satu kelompok juga dengan orang yang disukanya dan itu bukan kau. Bukan kah itu sungguh menyebalkan? Ya! Sangat bukan?

Terserah apa yang mereka katakana saat ini yang jelas aku sedang jengkel dan malas menanggapi apa yang di katakannya, dan lagi kau lihat dia. Dia sedang menatap jongie dengan tatapan bahagia, bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Akhh… aku membenci moment ini.

Ah.. satu lagi, kalian harus tau kalau sebenarnya si jongie juga menyukai si ketua kelompok kami itu—Hoya—_SHIT!_ Bukankah ini adalah moment yang tepat buat mereka memadu kasih layaknya pasangan baru? Ah.. bukan sepasang suami-istri, maksudku sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian dan kau tau di film ini mereka berdua mendapat scene berdua yang sangat banyak. _SHIT!_ Ini gak adil banget

Shooting selesai dan hari ini aku kesekolah di antar, sopir belum datang dan aku sedikit mau modus dengannya. Apalagi ini udah hujan, semoga dia mau.

"Hoy boleh gak aku numpang kamu pulang? Udah mulai malam nih, hujan lagi gpp kan ya? Lagian kita searah juga kan?" Tanya ku sedikit memaksa ke hoya. Rumah kami dekatan kok, kami kan satu komplek perumahan.

"em.. baiklah. Ini langsung nerjang ujan aja atau tunggu reda?" Tanya nya ragu.

"terjang aja gpp kok." Kataku lagi

"baiklah." Dan akhirnya kami pulang dengan keadaan hujan yang masih mengguyur.

Di tenggah jalan aku kasihan sama tasnya. Didalamnya ada kameranya dan tas nya gak punya jas pelindung tas seperti tas ku, jadi aku sedikit menutupi tasnya dengan jaketku. Di dalam diam yang menyelimuti kami selama perjalanan pulang aku pun menagis, Why? Bayangin aja aku rela melepas jaketku untuk menutupi tasnya agar tidak basah, merelakan badanku basah demi tasnya, aku mencoba merelakan dia menyukai orang yang dia sukai, aku membiarkan dia menyuruhku semaunya. Ya aku tau dia ketua wajar dia menyuruhku tapi kalian tau tidak apa yang dia suruh untuk ku. Dia menyuruhku menjadi cameramen setiap dia beradegan di dalam film, ini semua karena katanya hasil rekaman yang aku buat lebih bagus daru pada yang lain. Yang bikin aku sedih adalah dalam list Cameramen yang sudah di buat sebelum-sebelumnya tidak ada namaku sama sekali di dalam list. Namun dengan seenaknya dia menyuruhku terus-menerus untuk menjadi cameramen, bukan kah itu menyedihkan? Oleh karena itu aku menangis dalam diam ketika dia mengantarku pulang.

.

.

~~Rabu Malam minggu berikutnya di Cafe (Take 2)

Malam ini kami (kelompok 3) disuruh untuk berkumpul di sekolah terlebih dulu lalu kita akan pergi bersama untuk melaksanakan pengambilan gambar kedua kami yang bertempat di 'BillaChef' café tempat nongkrong.

Disini mulai lagi rasa cemburu sekaligus frustasinya aku sama kejadian yang terjadi malam ini, why? Udah pasti karna mereka berdua. Si jongie disini nyuruh-nyuruh aku seenaknya 'pegangin jaketku donk!' 'singkirin ini bisa?' 'coba kau minggir dulu wan'. Kurang ajar! Emang dia piker dia siapa? Jangan mentang-mentang ada orang yang kau suka didepan mu kau seenaknya aja.

Di scene ini aku cuman jadi cameramen, si Jongie, Hoya, Jiyong, Jimin, Soohi, Hyejin, sama Hyunjung bertindak sebagai pemain yang tampil di scene nya. Bukan Cuma jongie doank yang nyuruh mulu, si hoya juga nyuruh mulu, 'woo ambil kan gambar itu disini donk' 'woo coba minggir dulu' 'woo bisa gak kau minggir dulu' tunggu kok ada kata yang sama dengan yang diucapkan jongie dengan hoya? Ya emang benar kalian gak salah baca kok dan aku juga gak salah tulis. Mereka berdua emang sebenarnya mengatakan kata-kata 'woo coba minggir dulu/coba kau minggir dulu woo' secara bersamaan. Ketika itu aku sedang berada di samping mereka ketika mereka akan melakukian take gambar.

Hancur hatiku pas mendengarnya. Antara karena 'kok bisa bersamaan mereka bilangnya' and 'kok nyuruh minggirnya kayak ngusir' siapa yg tak sakit hati coba? Ya kan? Bukan kah kalian juga merasa seperti itu?

.

Ketika syuting selesai dan kami akan beranjak untuk pulang tiba-tiba..

"hoy, temenin aku ngantar hyejin yah, masa kau tega biarkan aku sendirian ke Blok M ngantar dia?"

_**KRETEK**_

"iya"

_**KRETEK KRETEK KRETEK**_

Sumpah hancur berkeping-keping hati ku mendengarnya? Entah menggapa sepertinya mereka emang sedang pacaran. Ah tau gelap, malas aku mikirinnya. Terlalu ribet untuk di jelasin..

.

.

~~Beberapa bulan setelah syuting film

Mereka berdua—hoya & jongie—terlihat makin dekat dari hari kehari. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar..

"Hoy, **APA KAU DENGAN JONGIE PACARAN**?"

"**IYA**"

"Wah… Udah berapa lama?"

"**UDAH 3 BULAN**"

"Ecie…. Cie cie…"

_**KRETEK KRETEK BRESS BLARR….**_ (?)

Sumpah hati ku mungkin sudah gak berbentuk lagi cuman gegara dengar kata-kata fuzie barusan. Hingga akhirnya aku gak tahan and menangis. Sungguh dunia kejam kenapa? Kenapa mesti begini? 3 bulan? Itu adalah waktu dimana kita selesai Take gambar di Café waktu itu. AKHH.. _SHIT!_

Udah terlanjur, semua sudah berlalu hanya satu yang bisa aku harapkan sekarang.

'_FOR HOYA JAGALAH DEVY SEBAIK MUNGKIN, JAGALAH DIA DENGAN SEPENUH HATI MU. JANGAN PERNAH KECWAKAN DIA, JIKA KU TAU DIA KECEWA AKU GAK AKAN SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU. KARNA AKU SUDAH MENGANGGAP JONGIE SAHABAT KU SENDIRI WALAUPUN KAMI TAK TERLALU DEKAT SEPERTI SAHABAT PADA UMUMNYA_'

Dan

'_FOR JONGIE BAHAGIAKAN HOYA DEMI AKU, JAGA DIA AGAR TIDAK SELINGKUH DEMI AKU. LAKUKAN SEMUANYA DENGAN SEPENUH HATIMU DAN BAHAGIALAH BERSAMANYA. KARNA BAHAGIANYA HOYA ADALAH BAHAGIA NYA AKU, DAN SEDIHNYA HOYA ADALAH SEDIHNYA AKU. JAGALAH DIA JONGIE_'

Tak terpungkiri air mata ini jatuh kian deras hingga sebuah tangan mencegah jatuhnya air mata ini dan membuatku tersentak kaget melihat seseorang yang sedang ada di depan ku ini.

"**KAU!**" kataku kaget

"Berhentilah menangis **DONGWOO-Hyung**" kata seseorang yang ada di depanku ini

.

.

.

.

.

END

Cuap-cuap : **Ini sebenarnya cerpenku yang baru aja selesai aku buat, kemudian aku coba rubah dikit jadi FF YaDong couple yang gak bersatu (?). FF Pertama (walaupun editan dari cerpen) yang selesai dalam waktu semalam, bener-bener semalam. Jam 10 pulang dari kerja kelompok langsung bikin ini cerpen (yang berubah jadi FF).**

**Dan langung di upload di Akun FFN setelah selesai.**

**28 November 2013 || 02.02 WITA**


	2. Sequel Of Heartbreaking!

_"KAU!" kataku kaget_

_"Berhentilah menangis DONGWOO-Hyung" kata seseorang yang berada di depanku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: PANDAmuda**

**Tittle: New Story [Sequel Of Heartbreaking!]**

**Pair: Woohyun X Dongwoo**

**Cameo (?): Myungsoo, Hoya, Sungjoong**

**Note: Sequel Heartbreaking! Kalau penasaran baca semuanya. Jangan setengah-setengah**

.

.

.

**GAK SUKA! GAK USAH BACA**

**SUKA? BACA+REVIEW**

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#DONGWOO POV**

Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan, telat datang kesekolah karena terlalu lelah semalaman menggerjakan tugas. Sampai di sekolah mendengar kabar yang paling ku benci dari orang yang sangat kucinta (?) dan lagi harus di pasang-pasangkan sama teman sebangku ku yang bernama NAM WOOHYUN itu. Tapi aku biasa memanggil marganya daripada memanggil namanya dengan Woohyun.

Nam (NAM WOOHYUN) adalah teman sebangku ku sejak kelas X SMK, dia adalah satu-satunya teman sebangku ku yang paling benci jika melihatku pindah tempat duduk. Dia akan segera menarik ku kembali ke meja kami jika dia melihatku pindah dari tempat duduk kami, aku rasa ada yang aneh dengannya dan ternyata itu memang benar.

Dia ternyata menyukaiku. Dia memberitaukan tentang perasaannya kepadaku ketika kami akan naik ke kelas XI, ketika bagi raport kami duduk bersebelahan (lagi). Kemudian…

**#Flashback On**

"Dongwoo-hyung, aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di waktu MOS hari pertama kita disini. Apa kau ingat ketika kau dirayu oleh seorang pria tampan dengan rambutnya yang seperti artis korea?" bisik woohyun di telinga kiriku.

Guru kami sedang berbicara di depan, walaupun kami duduk di barisan paling ujung dan paling belakang kelas. Jika ketahuan gurunya kita sedang berbicara seperti ini aku sangat malu sekali, dan yeah.. oleh karena itu kami berbicara dengan cara berbisik-bisik.

"maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung sambil memiringkan kepalaku-imut sambil mencoba sedikit mengingatnya.

"Ah… '_Hiduplah bersamaku maka kau akan bahagia?_' '_jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghindar dari cintaku, karena cintaku adalah cinta yang paling tulus untukmu di dunia ini?_'" "apa itu kau? Aku masih tak percaya. Sungguh?" kataku specless setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu sambil memegang pipinya untuk meyakinkan apa orang yang dulu merayuku adalah Nam Woohyun orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang ada di depanku ini.

"Hyung…"

"ya?"

CHU~

"…."

"…."

1 detik

2 detik

"Aaaa… NAMMM! KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU.." kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa menghiraukan seluruh mata yang melihatku sinis.** INGAT AKU MASIH DI DALAM KELAS TADI!**

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU HYUNG!"

.

_'Hah.. dia telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku'_ kataku dalam hati sambil memgangi bibirku yang baru saja di kecupnya, akh.. padahal aku sudah menjaga ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang sangat kucintai namun dia. Ah.. dia telah mencurinya! Awas saja kau NAM!

.

"Hyungie~ Oddikayo!"

'_Jamkan, itu suara Nam kan? Aku harus segera pergi_' kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Hyungie~"

GREP!

'_Terlambat_'

Dia sudah memelukku dari belakang sekarang dan Hell ya! Aku gak bisa menghindar darinya lagi. Coz dia sudah memelukku dengan sangat erat dari belakang. Akhh… dasar anak ini!

"Hyung aku mencintaimu, sangat. Maukah kau menjadi Namjachinggu ku?" kata Nam di atas bahuku sehingga membuatku sedikit merinding terkena hembusan nafasnya yang hangat

"Maaf nam aku gak bisa jadi namjachinggu mu. Mian!" kataku langsung peri ketika merasakan pelukannya melonggar padaku.

**#Flashback Off**

_Dukk_

"Auu.. Appo" kataku sambil meringis memegangi kepalaku yang terkena jitak oleh seseorang yang sangat mengganggu ini

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkanku!" kata seseorang yang mengganggu ku ini. Myungsoo namanya.

"Eh? Sorry-sorry aja ya apa bagusnya aku mikirin kamu heh!" kataku sambil meledeknya

"iya juga sih." Katana sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Babo!" kataku sambil membalas menjitak kepalanya

.

**Teng Tong Teng **(?)

.

Istirahat tiba dan aku lebih memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam kelas aku cukup malas untuk melakukan aktivitas hari ini karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"hyung ambil ini aku tau kau sedang malas melakukan kegiatan jadi aku membelikan ini untukmu agar kau terlihat segar seperti biasanya, walaupun ku tau tatapan matamu yang mengerikan itu tak akan hilang" _'kenapa mesti orang ini lagi'_

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan Nam, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu kehidupanku hah?" kataku kesal kepada Woohyun

"singat. Itu karena aku mencintaimu hyung!" katanya santai

"ya ya ya. Ku rasa yang itu aku mengetahuinya" kataku datar

"lalu?"

"lalu apanya?" bingung? Kalian benar!

"kau menerimaku?"

"menerima apa?"

"untuk menjadi pacarku. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"apa kau sedang menembakku?"

"menurutmu hyung?"

"sudahlah nam menyerah saja. Ku rasa aku tak bisa." Kataku sambil meminum Kopi yang tadi di berikannya kepadaku

"baiklah. Aku akan selalu menunggumu hyung."

"kau menyebalkan Nam."

"Aku tau kau juga menyukaiku Hyung." Katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Cih! Terserah!" kataku Kesal

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah selesai dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu sopir yang akan mengantarku pulang. Hingga tiba-tiba..

"Hyung naiklah, kurasa Sopir mu tidak akan datang menjemputmu!" kata Woohyun dari atas Motor Besar kebanggaannya

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"pada kenyataannya memang begitu" Katanya lagi sambil menunjukkan SMS yang ada di HP nya

_'Paman aku akan menjemput anakmu yang manis itu, oleh karena itu jangan biarkan sopir pribadi anakmu yang manis itu menjemputnya'_ cih.. manis katanya. Menjijikan

_'baiklah Nam, aku percayakan dia padamu. Tolonglah!'_

_'baik Ayah, aku akan melakukannya'_

"Cih! Apa itu? Menjijikan. Penjilat!"

"hahahaha… itu adalah salah satu caraku untuk mendapatkanmu hyung. Bagaimana? Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"TIDAK!" kataku ketus

"kau yakin?" katanya mencoba menggodaku

"Aisshh… Baiklah aku ikut, mana helmnya?" kataku sedikit kesal sembari bersiap menaikki motornya

"jja! Ini pakailah" kata Nam sembari memberikan Helmnya padaku

.

.

.

Cih! Sungguh malang nasib ku, aku baru mengetahui satu fakta yang cukup membuatku Shyok, ternyata kedua orangtua Nam dan orangtua ku adalah sahabat dekat dan You Know! Orangtua ku ah.. lebih tepatnya ibu ku ingin manikahkanku dengan Nam yang notabenenya lebih muda 1 tahun dariku dan You Know aku yang harus menjadi 'ISTRI' seorang Nam yang menyebalkan. Cih!

Dan Faktanya semua orang menggetahuinya sejak aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Sementara aku, aku baru menggetahuinya kemarin setalah Nam menggantarku dan dengan penuh emosi aku mendatangi ayahku untuk menanyakan tentang percakapan mereka (Ayah & Nam) di SMS tadi. Dan Foilla! Aku baru mengetahuinya dan aku langsung marah besar terhadap kedua orangtua ku dan memutuskan untuk mogok makan.

Dan sialnya aku gak makan sedikit nasi pun semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin hingga sekarang. Dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar pergi mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutku. Aku sungguh malu jika makan di rumah, so aku akan pergi mencari makanan di luar.

"Woo~ ada Nam datang untuk mengajakmu sarapan di luar. Cepatlah turun!"

_'SHIT! Kenapa dia lagi? Sungguh pengganggu'_

"Baiklah" kataku lemas

Aku tidak bisa menolak semua ini. Why? Karena kami bahkan sudah di tunangkan semenjak Nam baru di lahirkan dan Nam sudah mengetahuinya sejak kelas 2 SMP (kami sekolah bersama, walau aku lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Itu bukan karena kau yang telat sekolah atau tidak naik tinggkat, melainkan dia yang sekolah kecepatan) dan aku yang baru mengetahuinya sekarang hanya bisa manaerimanya dengan lapang dada—walau aku tak bisa ihlas menerima semua ini.

.

.

"Apa kau begitu lapar hyung!"

"Eung!"

"Hyung aku harap kau menerimaku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku, setelah ini aku tak akan memintamu lagi dan bahkan aku akan meminta Ayah dan ibu untuk menggagalkan tunangan kita jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku. Kumohon padamu kali ini saja Cobalah untuk menjadi pacarku selama sebulan ini walaupun kau masih tak bisa melupakan Hoya. Jika setelah bulan berikutnya kau masih tak bisa melupakan hoya aku akan meninggalkanmu dan tak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi Hyung!"

"Heh.. aku cape melihatmu memohon padaku terus Nam, baiklah aku akan coba. Mari kita menjadi seorang kekasih mulai hari ini. Mohon bantuannya!" kataku sembari menjabat tangannya dan—sedikit—membungkukkan badanku secara Formal.

"kau menggemaskan Hyung, kita tidak sedang berbisnis kau tau?" katanya gemas sembari mengacak rambutku sayang

.

.

1 bulan sudah berlalu dan entah kenapa semakin lama aku selalu merasakan gejolak aneh pada jantungku ketika dia (Woohyun) mendatangiku dan melakukan hal-hal kecil yang cukup membuatku _Blushing_ di tempat.

Sungguh, kurasa aku sudah mulai mencintainya dan mulai melupakan Hoya. _Well_ aku tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan hoya lagi setelah kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu itu.

Dan Nam semakin lama semakin menampakkan ketulusan cintanya kepadaku, entahlah kurasa aku mulai gila—Author: Kurasa kau memang sudah gila sedari dulu Woo—karena Woohyun

.

"Bagaimana hyung? Ini sudah 1 bulan semenjak saat itu? Apa kau akan melanjutkannya atau kita akhiri semua ini?"

"Well kurasa kau tau jawabannya Nam!"

"Hahahaha…. Kau sungguh menggemaskan Hyung, baiklah aku rasa aku tau."

"Hem.." kataku singgat karena jujur aku malu!

"Hyung!"

"…" aku sedang pokus keacara di TV

"Dongwoo Hyung!"

"…" Terlalu bagus cerita di TV itu

"Hyungie~"

**Chu~**

"Kyaaa…. NAM! LAGI-LAGI KAU MENCURI CIUMAN KU" Teriakku Histeris setelah dia mengecup bibirku singkat

"Kekekeke…. Ku harap aku juga yang pertama mencuri 'keperawananmu' Hyung!" kata Woohyun dengan seringan yang cukup mengerikan yang sempat ku lihat sebelum dia menggendongku kearah kamarku. (tadi kami ada di ruang keluarga sambil Nonton TV bareng)

**#DONGWOO POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Omake:

"Hah.. kurasa aku begitu menyesal telah memilih Jongie. Sifatnya sungguh tidak bagus, masih mending Sifat Dongwoo terlihat dingin di luar tapi baik di dalam" kata Hoya sedih

"Kurasa itu salahmu Hyung! mangkanya kau harus memperhatikan dulu sebelum bertindak. Dan kau tahu Hyung! Ternyata Dongwoo Hyung dan Woohyun sudah di tunangkan sejak kecil, dan Woohyun dengan sengaja membiarkan tunangannya itu tidak tau sama sekali." kata Myungsoo dengan semangat 45 membuat Hoya menyesal

"Hah... aku sungguh menyesal Myung" kata Hoya sedih (lagi)

.

.

.

**TRULY ENDED!**

.

.

**Jja~ bagaimana? GAJE? Gak sesuai keinginan kalian? Cih! KALAU GAK SESUAI KEINGINAN BIKIN AJA SENDIRI! LU PIKIR BIKIN FF ITU MUDAH!**

**Rabu || 25.12.2013 || 20.25 (WITA)**


End file.
